Emprisonnement à perpétuité
by Jinguuji
Summary: A la demande du monde entier, les nations sont arrêtés, jugées et condamnées pour crime contre l'humanité. Leur peine ? Emprisonnement à perpétuité !  Pas vraiment de couples pour l'instant peut être plus tard...
1. Chapter 1

**Bon ben voilà, j'ai récidivé et j'ai écris ce...machin ? C'est en écrivant que l'on devient écriveron !**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possèdes pas Hétalia, si c'était le cas...hum... il y aurait des foursomes Bad touch trio x Angleterre haha...  
><strong>

Angleterre traversait la ville du Luxembourg par les petites ruelles en prenant soin de ne pas être remarqué par qui que ce soit. Une personne vêtue de bleu passa rapidement dans une rue perpendiculaire à celle ou il se trouvait. Angleterre se figea prit de panique, était-ce déjà la fin ? Allait-il finir avec les autres nations ?

Il ne croyait ne toujours pas aux évènement qui s'était passé devant lui il y a une heure à peine. Aujourd'hui il aurait dû y avoir une conférence internationale où toutes les nations serait présentent, amies ou ennemies. Ce jour ci Angleterre n'avait que des malheurs, son réveil rendit l'âme et il se réveilla trop tard pour son train, il dût attendre le train suivant mais la malchance le poursuivit jusqu'à la fin, un incident survint sur sur la voie ferré et Angleterre subit 4 heures de retard. Une fois arrivé au Luxembourg, il prit un taxi direction le lieu de rendez-vous mais Angleterre subit les fameux bouchon de Luxembourg Ville, 1 heure de retard supplémentaire pour le britannique. Angleterre était enfin arrivé à destination, le bâtiment était cernés de centaines de policiers, rien d'inhabituels lors d'une conférence internationale. Mais le britannique comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il vit les nations menottées.

France hurlait qu'il était bien trop beau pour finir en prison, les italiens appelaient Allemagne et Espagne à l'aide. Allemagne hurlait contre les policier pendant qu'Espagne essayait de rassurer Romano. Prusse hurlait qu'il était trop génialissime pour la prison (en plus d'être une nation sans état). Autriche se plaignait de sa condition d'arrestation qui était tous simplement vulgaire. Amérique répétait sans cesse qu'il devait y avoir une erreur que la police ne devait pas arrêter le héros. Russie était muet un sourire menaçant aux lèvres qui faisait trembler de peur les policiers qui l'embarquait.

"Toutes les nations ont été arrêtés ?" Demanda un brigadier-chef.

"Non, chef ! Nous avons trouvés Angleterre nul part, Chef !" Répondit un policier.

Le brigadier-chef aboya sur sa brigade de le trouver.

Angleterre n'eut d'autre solution que de fuir, comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé devant et trouver un plan pour sauver tous le monde. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à errer dans cette maudite ville. Un coup de sifflet retentit près d'Angleterre.

"Il est ici !" hurla un policier à ses autres collègues. Angleterre repéré par la police du grand ducal, courut aussi qu'il pût dans la direction opposé, mais ses efforts fut inutiles, les policiers étaient bien trop rapides pour lui, ils le rattrapèrent et Angleterre finit à terre. Un des des policiers essaya de lui passer les menottes, le britannique se débattit autant qu'il le pouvait. Les autres policiers mirent fin a ses protestations à grand coup de matraque sur la tête et Angleterre perdit connaissance.

"Angleterre ? Angleterre !" fit une voix familière au britannique. Angleterre grogna, sa tête lui faisait mal comme quand les lendemains après une soirée bien alcoolisé. Il essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux mais il n'y parvint pas. "Allez, Angleterre, tu ne vas pas rester endormis tous le temps, tu n'es pas la Grèce !" fit la voix. Angleterre réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux, vision d'horreur, il était couché sur un lit peu confortable, ce maudit bouffeur de grenouilles à ses pieds dans un lieu qui ne reconnaissait pas, mais grâce à son superbe sens de déduction et la décoration miteuse, il comprit qu'il était en prison.

"Enfin debout, la belle au bois dormant !"

"Shut your bloody pie hole, frog ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Où sommes-nous ?" demanda le britannique légèrement agacé.

"En prison, andouille !" Angleterre lança un regard noir à France, ce n'était vraiment le moment de faire ce genre de remarque.

"On ne peut plus plaisanter Angleterre ? Tous ce que je sais c'est qu'après notre arrestation, on a roulés pendant un certain temps, puis on nous a conduit dans ces cellules."

"En clair, tu ne sais pas où nous sommes !"

"Exactement !"

Angleterre se jeta au coup de France et l'étrangla de toute ses forces et pouvoir enfin éliminer ce déchet inutile de la surface de la terre. Les gardiens s'aperçurent très vite de la violente querelles et séparèrent les deux nation à grand coup de matraque. Un homme qui semblait être le chef de la prison apparut et ordonna aux gardiens d'emmener les nations, l'heure du jugement était arrivé. Les nations furent emmenés dans la cour, Angleterre reconnaissait cette cour ! Il était donc à la cour pénale internationale de La Haye, Angleterre sut à cette instant que ça allait être un cauchemar. Le juge arriva et le procès put commencer.

Le procureur se leva et se racla la gorge.

"Messieurs les jurés, votre honneur. Si nous présent dans cette cour, c'est pour répondre à cette éternelle question: Les nations sont elles responsable coupable ou non de crime contre l'humanité ? Messieurs la réponse est simple ! Les nations sont coupable, depuis des millénaires nous citoyen, vivons avec eux depuis des millénaires et il ne s'est pas passé un siècle sans conflit ! En obéissant à ces nations toutes ces années, des milliards des notres ont périt injustement et c'est pour ça..."

Angleterre se leva de son siège et coupa la parole du procureur.

"C'est absurde ! Nous, les nations obéissons au peuples et à vos chefs. Nous n'avons jamais pris une seule décision par nous même. Ces conflits et tous ces morts sont dût uniquement à la bêtise des dirigeants et du peuple !"

"Silence, vous n'aviez pas le droit à la parole, la prochaine je vous expulse du tribunal !" hurla le juge en frappant son marteau.

Angleterre se rassit et attendit que ce soit au tour de la défense de parler, les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent, la défense n'eut jamais la parole. Et le verdict fut imposé sans que les nations pussent se défendre ou simplement faire appel. Les nations étaient condamnées à une peine d'emprisonnement à perpétuité. Toutes les nations furent emmenées jusqu'à leur nouvelle demeure.

**Voilà, la suite un autre jour si l'histoire est suffisamment intéressante et si j'ai une idée ultra-giga-génialissime ! (donc jamais !)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Enfin ce maudit chapitre 2...**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possèdes pas Hétalia**

* * *

><p>Le trajet jusqu'à la prison semblait durer une éternité pour Angleterre et les autres nations, après des heures de route les nations arrivèrent à un port. Ils embarquèrent sur un paquebot. Le paquebot vogua sur l'océan atlantique, après des jours de voyages un île fit sont apparition au large. L'île en elle même n'était pas très grande mais le bâtiment qui était très certainement le pénitencier dessus l'était. Les nations débarquèrent sur l'île et furent accueillis par le directeur de la prison. Après avoir remis leur affaire, ils eurent droit à un visite médicale, une douche désinfectante et leur nouveaux vêtements.<p>

Les nations furent dirigés dans la cour et les gardiens leur ordonnèrent de s'aligner. Le directeur passa devant chaque nation, si un regard pouvait tuer toutes les nations présentes seraient certainement toute mortes. Il rejoignit une estrade et se plaça derrière le pupitre, il se racla la gorge avant de commencer son discours.

"Messieurs, nous savons tous pourquoi vous êtes ici donc inutile de s'attarder sur ce point. Il y une seule chose que vous avez besoin de savoir: Ma prison, mes règles ! La première règle étant que dans mon pénitencier vous n'êtes plus des nations, si quelqu'un prononce le nom d'un nation ou tous simplement le mot nation, il sera sévèrement punis. Les autres règles vous les apprendrez très vite croyez-moi. Maintenant vous allez avoir l'occasion de visiter vos luxueuses chambres."

Les nations furent réparties dans les cellules par deux, le hasard faisant bien les choses, Angleterre occupa la même cellule que France, les deux italiens furent séparés, Italie finit avec Espagne et Romano avec Allemagne. Amérique était pour son plus grand bonheur avec Russie, Japon et Grèce étaient ensemble, Quant à Prusse, il finit en cellule avec lui-même.

Grand moment de joie pour Angleterre, non seulement il restera en prison pour l'éternité, mais en plus il faut qu'il partage sa minuscule cellule de deux mètres carrées et comble du bonheur un seul lit pour deux avec ce maudit bouffeur de grenouille, Dieu seul sait ce que France essaiera de lui faire pendant son sommeil. Cette simple idée lui faisait froid dans le dos. Angleterre fut sortit de ses rêveries par des hurlements en dehors de la cellule, c'était les gardiens qui annonçaient l'extinction des feux. Angleterre regarda France droit dans les yeux et lui fit savoir qu'il prendrait le lit et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le partager. Après une violente joute verbale, Angleterre accepta de partager le lit à condition que France garde ses mains baladeuse loin de des régions vitales. Promesse qu'il arriva étrangement à tenir. Angleterre se mit du côté du lit le plus proche du mur et fit dos à France. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir malgré les gémissement dans les cellules voisines. D'un côté, Angleterre pouvait facilement identifier comme étant Italie qui appelait désespérément Allemagne à l'aide. De l'autre côté Romano se plaignait du bouffeur de patate son co-détenu et marmonnai sans cesse qu'Espagne devait venir le secourir. Angleterre déglutit lui aussi aimerait être le plus loin possible d'ici, dans sa maison et une bonne tasse de thé. Angleterre sentit qu'il était aux bord des larmes mais sa fierté le l'empêcha de montrer un signe de faiblesse.

"Maintenant ça suffit ! Ouvrez les portes!" hurla un garde.

Un bruit de porte, des sanglots, des coups, des cris de douleur, le silence total. Ce fut l'évènement de trop pour Angleterre. Il souhaitait sauver tous le monde, trouver un moyen de libérer toutes les nations emprisonnées mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il se sentait tellement faible, tellement impuissant. Mais demain il décide de réagir, il le doit ! Demain il essaiera dans un premier temps de réunir les pays du G8 et de trouver un solution ensemble. Ses larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, son corps tremblait de manière incontrôlable, il essaya tout de même de faire le moins de bruit de possible, il ne voulait pas que France remarque dans quel état pitoyable il était mais le français n'était pas dupe, il profita de sa faiblesse pour rompre sa promesse et serrer le britannique contre lui. Ce dernier semblait tolérer, voir même saluer ce contact. Cela permit à Angleterre de se souvenir, qu'importe le temps qui passe, peu importe les conflit qu'il y a eu et qu'il y aura, il ne sera jamais seul, France sera toujours à ses côtés, sa compagnie, sa chaleur, son odeur, ses caresses le rassurait. Angleterre réussit finalement à s'endormir.

Le jour suivant arriva très vite et le début de la journée ce passa mieux que prévue pour Angleterre. France ne fit rien d'inapproprié envers lui ou les autres nations dans les douches, le petit déjeuner était vraiment délicieux malgrès ce que pensait les autres nations en particulier ce maudit bouffeur de grenouille. Le travail obligatoire dura jusqu'a midi uniquement et il consista à faire de la broderie, une activité plaisante pour lui. Le cloche sonna ce qui indiqua que c'était la fin du travail. Les nations se rendirent à la cantine, toutes les nation (ou presque) du G8 s'assirent à la même table.

"Bien, nous sommes tous présent" Angleterre avant de s'apercevoir que quelquechose clochait, Angleterre compta les nations, un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six... Six !

"Une minute, moi, France, Amérique, Russie, Italie, Allemagne, Japon. Où est China!" dit Angleterre.

"Son absence est normal, Angleterre-san. Chine-san n'a jamais reconnu la légitimité de la cour pénale internationale, il a certainement été jugé et emprisonné chez lui." Commenta Japon.

Malédiction pour Angleterre, il voulait réunir les pays du G8 et il en manquait déjà un, enfin deux même avec Chine il ne serait que sept.

"Et l'autre nation ? Er..." Angleterre essaya de son mieux pour se rappeler du nom sans y parvenir.

"C'est Canada" chuchota une voix. Les nations se retournèrent vers l'origine de la voix et virent Canada vétu d'un uniforme de garde.

"Canada ! How did you...!" Angleterre fut tellement surpris qu'il en perdit son anglais.

Canada commenca à raconter sa mésaventure. Le jour de l'arrestation, Canada se trouvait dans l'immeuble avec les autres nations, il essayait de se faire entendre avec les autres nations sans succès. C'est à ce moment que les policiers rentrèrent dans l'immeuble pour arrêter toutes les nations, toutes sauf lui, il était apparemment invisible pour eux aussi. Jamais il n'aurait crû que son 'don' de passer inaperçu lui serait utile un jour. Les jours suivants les arrestations, Canada chercha un solution pour aider ses confrères, c'est alors qu'il vit une publicité très intéressant comme surveillant pénitenciaire, il était mentionné que les prisonniers était de grands criminels condamnés pour crime contre l'humanité. Canada savait qu'ils s'agissait des nations et se renda au lieu du recrutement. Il arriva le premier et passa le dernier. Le recruteur remarqua le canadien en partant, impressionné par son incroyable talent il l'embaucha directement.

Pour Angleterre c'était LA chance de sortir d'ici et légalement de surcroît. Canada serait un lien avec l'extérieur. Il trouverait un avocat pour les défendre, essayer de faire renaître le nationalisme dans le coeur des humains et tenir les nations de faits divers. S'évader serait inutile, les humains continuerait de les haïr et ils seraient aussitôt renvoyé en prison. Les nations jugèrent l'idée d'Angleterre et l'acceptèrent à l'exception d'Amérique. Pour lui, un héros ne pouvait pas attendre et annonça aux autres nations qu'il préparait une évasion pour ce soir et il invita les autres nations de faire de même.

Amérique s'approcha de Canada et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
>"Tu sais, c'est bien que tu sois là, mais c'était inutile ! Laisse faire le vrai héros, tu verras tous va rentrer dans l'ordre !"<br>Canada était sur le point de lui répondre quand la cloche retentit, le signe pour toutes les nations qu'il était l'heure de retourner dans leur cellules. Les nations obéissèrent sans protester.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon voilà fini le chapitre miteux que j'arrivais pas à écrire hahaha. <strong>

**Edit: Fusion ! Pour un chapitre un peu plus grand. Au prochain chapitre, Amérique sera le héros !  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 ! Enfin !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Canada était nerveux, connaissant Amérique, il était certain qu'il mettrait son plan à exécution le soir même. Il était important pour lui et les autres nations d'arrêter Amérique. Canada se posta près de la cellule d'Amérique et attendit le moment où, il passerait à l'action, après quelques heures d'attente, la porte de la cellule explosa et atterrit de l'autre côté du bâtiment. L'alarme retentit aussitôt, son temps était compté, Amérique se dirigea vers la court, poursuivit par les gardiens et Canada. Après une course poursuite entre les deux nations, Canada parvint à sauter sur Amérique et de le plaquer au sol. Les autres gardiens lui prêtèrent main forte, sous les yeux du directeur.<p>

"Canada ! Sale traître" Hurla une Amérique visiblement très énervé que son plan ait échoué. Les gardiens mirent fin à ses insultes à coup de matraque.

Canada sentit la peur envahir son corps, cet idiot d'Amérique venait juste de dévoiler sa véritable identité. Il allait certainement finir en prison avec les autres nations et les autres nations n'auraient plus de contact extérieur. Le directeur ordonna à deux gardiens d'emmener Amérique en isolement et demanda à Canada de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à s'asseoir. Canada regardait ses pieds, craignant ce que le directeur allait dire. Le directeur se racla la gorge, Canada fut obligé de monter de regard vers le directeur.

"Mr Williams, d'après les autres gardiens, vous êtes celui qui à empêché l'évasion d'un de nos prisonnier. Pour avoir réussit à accomplir ce haut fait, vous serez largement récompensé."

Canada se sentit soulagé, apparemment, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'avait dit Amérique. Il remercia le directeur se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais fût arrêté par le directeur.

"Vous devriez voir votre récompense avant de me remercier"

Le directeur invita Canada à le suivre. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet, tous deux s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule gardé par deux gardiens nommée I001. Le directeur ordonna aux gardiens d'ouvrir la porte, une fois la porte ouverte, il invita Canada à entrer en premier et le suivit avant que la porte se referme derrière eux.

"Voici, votre récompense" Dit le directeur en pointant l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

Canada regarda en direction l'autre côté de la pièce et resta sans voix. Comment est-ce que ça pouvait être une récompense ? Canada se tourna vers le directeur, le doute visible sur son visage. Voyant l'air perplexe de Canada , le directeur prit un matraque et commença à larder Amérique de coups. Amérique n'essaya même pas de se défendre, il se contentait de rester au sol et de gémir de douleur. Canada était convaincu qu'il était drogué, jamais il ne serait laissé passer à tabac sans se défendre. Puis il s'arrêta net et pointa sa matraque à Canada, l'invitant à faire de même, il hésita un peu, il voulait pas frapper son frère mais en même temps il souhaitait garder sa couverture. Il prit la matraque d'une main hésitante et assena son premier coup. Un profond sentiment de dégoût envahit sa poitrine Canada alors que le directeur l'encourageait à frapper plus fort. Sa poitrine lui faisait de plus en plus mal mais la douleur commença à s'effacer face au sentiment de puissance qui naissait en lui. Pouvoir punir celui qui lui faisait de l'ombre depuis toujours, celui qui lui avait attirés divers ennuis, contre Cuba entre autres. Sa colère qu'il refoulé depuis trop longtemps refaisait surface. Le directeur quitta la cellule laissant Canada seul avec Amérique.

"Tu sais quoi, Amérique" dit le canada en augmentant la vitesses de ses coups. "Je te hais. depuis ma naissance tu ne m'a causé que des ennuis" Amérique se contenta de répondre par un grognement.

"Quand nous étions petits, les nations n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. Quand nous faisions tous deux parties de l'empire britannique, il ne voyait que toi, la colonie qui voulait son indépendance alors que je faisais tous pour lui. Pendant les guerres mondiales tous le monde n'arrêtait pas de parler de tes exploits, j'ai aussi contribué à la victoire en 1945 mais personne ne m'a jamais félicité, pendant les sommets internationaux tu m'a toujours coupé la parole pas une seule fois tu t'es excusé !" Amérique ne réagit pas. Il gisait inconscient sur le sol dur et froid de la cellule, les nombreux coups portés pas Canada l'avait sérieusement blessé à la tête, le sang coulait sur son visage et une petite mare de sang commençait à apparaître. Canada quitta à son tour la cellule et retourna dans le dortoir des gardiens, satisfait de son travail. Il se dirigea sous la douche et élimina toute trace de sang de son corps et changea d'uniforme. Il avait promit à Angleterre et France de les voir dans moins d'une heure. Une fois changé, Canada se dirigea dans la cours où se trouvait les autres nations. Angleterre et France remarquèrent immédiatement Canada et s'approchèrent de lui.

"Comment va Amérique ?" Demanda Angleterre inquiet. Canada se tourna vers Angleterre et lui sourit.

"Il va rester en isolement jusqu'à nouvel ordre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas il va bien." Dit-il confiant, bien trop confiant pour Canada. France savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel chez son ancienne colonie et il voulait savoir quoi.

"Tous va bien, Matthew ?" Demanda France, Canada lui sourit, son doux sourire habituel était remplacé par un sourire effrayant, France en avait froid dans le dos.

"Tous va bien, France, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi."

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà fin du chapitre 3 ! Pour le prochain chapitre AngleterreFrance seront certainement les personnages centraux.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 ! Angleterre le retour et France qui sert enfin à quelque chose (enfin pas vraiment !)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Les jours passaient et les nations étaient toujours emprisonnés dans ce maudit pénitencier au grand regret d'Angleterre. Malgré l'aide de Canada, aucun citoyen ne souhaitait aider les nations malgré les nombreux problèmes apparut à l'extérieur.<p>

Après l'euphorie générales de l'arrestation des nations qu'il tenaient responsables pour tous les maux de l'humanité, les humains décidèrent de supprimer la nationalité et installèrent l'internationalité, tous étaient Terriens dorénavant. Ils accueillirent cette internationalité avec joies et bonheur, unifier la Terre en une seule et unique nation était une bénédiction pour tous. Cependant cette unité ne dura pas longtemps, quand des points importants pour l'union fut abordé. La première fut le problème de la langue, quel serait la langue de cette nouvelle nation ? Personne ne fut d'accord, les Terriens du continent nord américain voulait que se soit l'anglais, ceux du continents sud américain n'étaient pas même d'accord entre eux et chaque référendum réalisés se soldaient par un échec, l'espagnol et le portugais arrivant toujours ex-æquo. Les Terriens du continent européen pensait que l'espéranto serait la meilleure solution langue et laisser les autres langues en tant que langues régionales. Les Terriens du continent asiatiques étaient plus partagés que les autres et chacun ne voulaient pas perdre leur langue. Chaque réunions ne résolvaient rien du tout, la situation fut tel que certains personnes eut l'étrange idée d'imposer le latin ou l'araméen en langue officielle. Le problème ne s'arrêta pas seulement à la langue mais sur tous les sujets: Le choix de la devise comme monnaie unique, un système juridique unique, une culture unique, une religion unique. Tous le monde étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il n'étaient d'accord sur rien. Angleterre savait que cette allait conduire aux retour de toutes les nations, le problème était de savoir quand et si les nations tiendraient jusqu'aux bout.

Pour Angleterre la réponse était évidemment non. La situation à l'intérieur du pénitencier était plus que préoccupante, les nations perdaient espoir et semblaient devenir folles. La liste des nations encore saine d'esprit était ridiculement petite. Il ne restait plus que France et lui. France répétait sans cesse en rigolant qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de laisser ses citoyens d'être un seul et unique peuple avec les rosbifs. A chaque fois, Angleterre lui rappelait que ça ne le gênait pas tant que ça quand il l'avait demandé en mariage. Avant d'ajouter qu'il ne laisserait jamais ce désastre ce produire, ne souhaitant pas que son peuple deviennent aussi pervers que le sien. France comme les autres nations avait changé, lui qui avait l'habitude d'harceler toutes les nations ne faisait rien, il gardait ses mains habituellement baladeuse pour lui, le seul contact qu'ils eurent datait du jour de leurs arrivés ici. Angleterre pensait que la prison avait tous de même eût un effet bénéfique sur France, si seulement c'était le cas pour toute les autre nations. Amérique était toujours en isolement impossible d'avoir des nouvelles de lui sans Canada, lui aussi avait changé. Il s'était investit dans son rôle de gardien et agissait comme un vrai gardien et commencer à punir les autres nations, quand Angleterre lui demandait des nouvelles d'Amérique il se contentait de répondre qu'il allait bien, ce qui était visiblement un mensonge. France et lui avaient remarqué qu'après chaque visite dans la cellule d'Amérique de nouvelles taches sombres apparaissait sur son uniforme. Japon pensait qu'il était dans un jeu de simulation de prison, avec plusieurs fins disponible, pour avoir la meilleure fin, il était convaincu qu'il fallait être un bon prisonnier afin de bénéficier d'une réduction de peine. A chaque fois qu'il finissait quoi que ce soit, il demandait à tous le monde si il avait battu le meilleur score. Russie avait reprit sous son aile tous les nations des pays de l'Europe de l'est et faisait office de boss de la prison. Les nations qui refusait de lui obéir, risquait gros. Prusse prit par un sentiment de solitude parlait toujours tous seul pendant qu'Autriche jouait sur un piano invisible un air qu'il était le seul à Entendre. Quant à Espagne et Allemagne, il valait mieux ne pas se retrouver dans les douches seul avec eux comme le prouvait les deux italiens qui revenait toujours en pleurs des douches tous les matins.

Tous les jours Angleterre se demandait pourquoi France et lui ne devenaient pas fou. La réponse fut donné quelque temps plus tard, quand Canada oublia son journal dans la cours. La une du journal parlait de manifestation en Angleterre et en France, les deux peuples expliquait qu'ils avait acceptés d'enfermer leurs nations pour qu'il n'aient plus d'effet néfaste sur eux mais ils refusaient de perdre leurs nationalités, pour les deux peuples, la nationalité faisait partie de leurs identités individuelles au même titre qu'un nom de famille. Ils avaient amèrement constaté que même sans nation, les conflits existaient toujours, le nombre de lois liberticide avait augmentés au nom de l'uniformisation des peuples.

Les français et anglais souhaitaient donc leur retour, France et Angleterre retournèrent dans leur pour discuter en privé. Le plan initial d'Angleterre était de trouver quelqu'un de l'extérieur pour faire appel de leur condamnation via Canada, mais ce plan était tombé à l'eau, cette nouvelle lui donna une nouvelle idée pour un nouveau plan. Seul France et lui seraient impliqués, les autres nations n'étaient plus fiable du tout.

"France, nous avons le soutien de nos peuple, je pense que nous devrions nous échapper d'ici, rejoindre nos pays et tous faire pour faire renaître le sentiment d'appartenance à une patrie dans le coeur de chaque humain."

"Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, Angleterre, mais par quel miracle veux-tu que nous nous échappions d'ici. Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme Amérique ! "

"A l'inverse de cet idiot d'Amérique, nous n'allons pas foncer dans le tas et espérer que ça nous permette de sortir d'ici, nous trouverons certainement un plan d'évasion infaillible.

"Admettons que nous parvenons à nous échapper comment rejoindrions-nous les côtes, à la nage ? Impossible ! Tu nages comme un fer à repasser !"

"Et le personnel, tu crois qu'il vient comment, à la nage ? Réfléchis un peu il y a sûrement des embarcations que l'on pourra emprunter."

"Bien, j'espère que sa majesté trouvera un plan meilleur que le précédent, alors !"

Angleterre énervé sauta sur le français et le frappa au visage.

"Qui appelle-tu majesté, bouffeur de grenouilles ?" France ne laissa pas faire et rendit la pareille au britannique.

"Ah bouffeur de grenouilles, tu es juste jaloux parce que moi au moins je sais cuisiner !" La dispute continua et se fit de plus en plus violente, les gardes n'intervint pas, ils avaient entendu parler de leurs disputes qui étaient aussi spectaculaires que divertissantes. Après quelques minutes d'intense disputes, Angleterre se mit à rire, France arrêta immédiatement de le frapper, était-il aussi devenu fou ? Les gardes voyant qu'Angleterre était prit d'un fou rire, s'éloignèrent sachant que le spectacle était finit. Une fois tous partis, France prit le britannique hilare dans bras. Le britannique en question ne repoussa pas ses avances.

"Ça y est, tu as perdus le peu de raison qu'il te restait, Angleterre." Murmura France à l'oreille d'Angleterre. Le britannique entouré par le français se calma et se colla contre le torse du français. Sa présence, sa chaleur, son odeur lui permettait de tenir, sans lui il aurait sûrement abandonner comme les autres.

"Non, j'ai encore toute ma tête, je me disais juste que ça juste longtemps que nous n'étions pas disputés, ça fait vraiment un bien fou." murmura le britannique.

"Je sais que les disputes et les insultes son ta façon de montrer ton amour envers moi." Dit France un grand sourire au lèvres.

"Dans tes rêves peut-être." répondit Angleterre avant que ses lèvres effleurent celle de France.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est marrant quand ça concerne France et Angleterre, l'inspiration arrive plus vite ! Vive la guimauve de fin pour achever le chapitre ! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà après un long moment j'ai enfin pu publier ce chapitre.**

**Attention: Histoire écrite après avoir ingurgité un kilo de sucre (comme d'habitude quoi !) donc histoire bizarre et nul à l'horizon !**

* * *

><p>Quand France se réveilla, Angleterre n'était plus à ses côtés, il se mit directement à sa recherche. Le français repéra rapidement le britannique dans la cours entrain de discuter et de rire tous seul. Angleterre discutait certainement avec ses amis imaginaires. Son visage souriant laissait suggérer que c'était une discussion plutôt joyeuse. Le britannique remarqua le français quand les fées lui informèrent la présence de France, le britannique lui fit signe de s'approcher.<p>

"France, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Mes amies, les fées m'ont retrouvées et elles vont nous aider à nous évader."

"Laisse-moi deviner, elles vont nous asperger de poussière de fée, ce qui va nous permette de nous envoler vers le pays imaginaire ?"

"Evidemment que non, maudit bouffeur de grenouilles ! Elles vont endormir tous le personnel du pénitentier. On récupère une carte d'accès et on emprunte un de leur bateau."

"C'est le plan le plus ridicule qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre depuis... des siècles !"

"C'est ça, tu feras moins le malin quand on sera dehors."

"Ah ça commence !" Dit le britannique surexcité.

France ne pouvait rien voir mais à sa grande surprise, les gardes s'endormirent un à un, rapidement le pénitencier habituellement bruyant fut calme mis à part les quelques ronflements des gardes. Angleterre s'approcha s'un des gardes à terre et récupéra une carte d'accès avant de faire signe à France de le suivre. Les deux nations se dirigèrent immédiatement dans le hangar à bateau. Au bout de quelques heures dans le bateau au milieu de nul part, France fut prit par le doute.

"Eh, Angleterre, tu es sûr de savoir de savoir où l'ont va ?"

"A une époque pas si lointaine, j'étais le maître des sept mers ! Bien sûr que je sais où je vais !"

Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence le plus complet, au bout de quelques jours le rivage apparut enfin à l'horizon au plus grand bonheur de France. Une fois arrivé sur terre ferme, France en regardant les alentours comprit immédiatement qu'ils avaient accosté dans le Pas-de-Calais.

"Angleterre, le plus judicieux pour le moment, serait de rejoindre la ville la plus proche et trouver un moyen de locomotion pour nous rendre à Paris."

Angleterre approuva l'idée de France et partirent en direction de la ville la plus proche, un panneau indiqua deux villes dans deux directions différentes l'une se situait à cinq kilomètres au sud de leur position, l'autre était à une vingtaine de kilomètres au nord. Angleterre fut surprit de voir france choisir la ville la plus éloigné mais ne protesta pas malgré tous, ils étaient chez France et il savait certainement ce qu'il faisait. Après plus de cinq heures de marche éreintante, ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, le français se dirigea sur la place de l'hotel et trouva ce qu'il cherchait: un plan de la ville juste à côté d'un panneau d'affichage, une affiche chatoyante attira l'attention de France. Angleterre le vit lire l'affiche à voix basse puis la panique apparaître sur son visage. Le britannique demanda au français ce qui n'allait pas, le français ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer son homologue anglais. Angleterre s'empressa de regarder ce qui avait mit France dans un tel état, son français était basique mais ce n'était pas la peine d'être bilingue pour comprendre que l'affiche en question était un avis de recherche. Un bref descriptif des deux fugitifs et heureusement aucune photo d'eux. Angleterre ne pouvait le croire, ils s'étaient enfuit depuis quelques jours et on était déjà à leur recherche ! Angleterre regarda France droit dans les yeux, attendant une réaction de France, mais aucun des deux ne bougèrent, ils contentèrent de fixer sans dire un mot comme si ils étaient tous deux en transe. Au bouts de quelques minutes, France reprit ses esprit et demanda à Angleterre de le suivre. Les deux nations errèrent dans les rues de la ville, France sembla trouver ce qu'il voulait et s'arrêta devant une maison. Voyant l'air perplexe de son ami, France sut qu'il était temps de tous lui expliquer.

"Tu te souviens de Picardie ?"

"Si je m'en souviens ? Bien sûr que oui ! J'ai surpris ce pervers entrain de prendre des photos de moi pendant que je prenais ma douche !"

"Oui, c'est mon meilleur employé, j'ai demandé tellement de photo de toi qu'il à préféré déménager dans ville proche d'Angleterre tous en étant, au lieu de faire de long aller-retour."

France anticipant les insultes d'Angleterre, lui coupa la parole au moment où le britannique ouvrit la bouche prétextant qu'il était trop dangereux de trainer dans la rue. France sonna à la porte attendant que Picardie vienne ouvrir la porte. Picardie regardait les informations quand la sonnette retentit, étrange, il n'attendait pas de visite. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que c'était France qui se tenait sur le perron.

"France ! Qu'est-ce que...non, entrez vite, on parlera après."

Picardie invita France et Angleterre à s'asseoir dans le salon, et proposa une collation aux deux nations visiblement épuisées et affamées. Une fois repus, ils expliquèrent la situation à Picardie, qui était visiblement déjà au courant. Picardie les invita à se reposer pendant qu'il préparerait tous ce qu'il leur faut pour leur voyage. Picardie leur indiqua où se trouvait la salle de bain et la chambre d'ami avant de partir. Les deux nation prirent une douche rapide avant d'aller dans la chambre d'ami. En entrant dans cette fameuse chambre, ils constatèrent tous d'abord qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Mais complètement crevés et après d'avoir partagé la même cellule pendant des mois il ne s'en soucièrent pas et allèrent se coucher directement.

Une fois dehors, la première chose que fit Picardie fut d'aller chez son garagiste pour trouver une voiture, à chaque fois que France lui assignait une mission, c'est à dire tous le temps, il allait louer une voiture chez lui. Heureusement étant son meilleur client, le garagiste accepta sans hésiter de déposer cette nouvelle location chez Picardie et de déposer les clés dans la boite aux lettres. Picardie se dirigea ensuite à la banque retirer la somme maximal possible sans délai d'attente avant de partir au centre commercial le plus proche acheter divers objets. Après avoir tous rêglé, il retourna chez lui. Sachant Angleterre et France épuisés, il décida de les laisser se reposer jusqu'au petit matin.

Le lendemain matin, une fois préparé, Picardie frappa à la porte de la chambre d'ami avant d'y entrer. Il ne regretta son intrusion quand il vit les deux nations dans le lit collés l'un à l'autre, à ce moment précis il aurait tellement aimé avoir son appareil photo sur lui. Quand Angleterre ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua immédiatement la présence de Picardie et poussa France le plus de loin possible de lui, son visage plus rouge qu'une tomate. Picardie gloussa et les invita à le rejoindre dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner avant de sortir de la pièce. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le silence le plus complet, Angleterre trop gêné pour dire quoi que ce soit. Une fois le repas fini, Picardie brisa ce silence gêné.

"Comme vous le savez déjà, les autorités sont à votre recherche." Les deux nations acquiescèrent pour indiquer à Picardie de continuer.

"Et Malheureusement, vous êtes facilement repérable, deux hommes blond de taille moyenne. L'un des deux a des mains baladeuse et drague tous ce qui bouge. Et l'autre fugitif est facilement reconnaissable par ses énormes sourcils et à sa façon de parler tous seul."

"Mes sourcils ne sont pas énormes et je ne parle pas tous seul ! Je discute avec mes amies les fées !" hurla Angleterre en lui coupant la parole. Picardie se racla la gorge avant de continuer.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, ils recherchent deux hommes, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En clair, tu va demander à France de se travestir ?" Dit l'anglais qui comprit exactement où Picardie voulait en venir.

"En fait, pas exactement..."

Angleterre ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que la personne qui allait se travestir n'était pas France mais lui. Il manifesta immédiatement son refus sous le regard satisfait et pervers du français.

"C'est vrai, Picardie ! Impossible pour lui de se faire passer pour une femme avec ses énormes sourcils !" Dit France d'humeur taquine.

"Shut your bloody pie hole, wanker ! Peu importe ce que tu peux me dire ! Je ne changerais pas d'avis, plutôt mourir que de me travestir !"

"Tant pis, on sera rapidement arrêtés et ramenés en prison, les efforts de tes amies les fées seront réduit à néant."

Angleterre se laissa finalement convaincre par France. Angleterre se retira dans la chambre d'ami pour se changer. France et Picardie attendèrent derrière la porte impatient de voir le résultat, ils ne furent pas déçus quand il sortit de la pièce. France n'arrêtait pas de faire des commentaires graveleux et essayait sans cesse de toucher la fausse poitrine d'angleterre pendant que Picardie prenait des photos. Angleterre profana des insultes en anglais contre les deux pervers. Avant que France posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Je dois admettre que j'avais tort, Angleterre, ton déguisement est parfait."

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà~! A la prochaine~ <strong> 


End file.
